The Marauders Read HP Books:Part One
by Draco-Newt-and-Harry
Summary: The Marauders and Lily and Snape find seven books labelled. Harry Potter. So what happens when Harry and the gang show up with a few more people? Can the Marauders, Lily and Snape change Fate before History repeats itself? Rated T for language


The marauders were sitting in the Commonroom, planning their next joke when suddenly...

KAAAAAABOOOOOOOOOOM! CRASSSSSSSSSH! HIIIIIIIIISSSSSSSSS!

Seven books and a note appeared out of nowhere. James got up, looking confused.

"Remus, Sirius, Peter, whose joke was this?" he asked suspiciously. He poked one of the books and looked relieved when it didn't bite him. Then he looked at the note. He gasped. It said

**_'Dear Moony, Wormtail, Padfoot, Prongs and Lily,_**

**_Hello. My name is Harry James Potter. I'm your son, Prongs, and a certain lady's as well. I'm twenty one years old. Yep, Moony, you guessed correctly, I'm from the future. These books are about my life. Please read them. People will be along as soon as you finish this letter._**

**_see you soon Marauders,_**

**_Harry._**

They looked at each other in awe. Suddenly, people blurred into view. It was hooked nose, greasy haired man, a young boy about eleven, that had James hair and was his replica, McGonagall, an older man about thirty, whose face was scarred and weatherbeaten, and Lily and Severus.

"Evans?"

"Potter?"

"Damn you Potter."

Peter picked out the first book.

"It's called, Harry Potter and the Philosopher's Stone! Who wants to read first?"

"I will," said the greasy haired man with a sigh. Sirius recognised him. It was

"Snape?"

"Yes?" came the two replies. Sirius shook his head.

Snape (older) picked up the book.

**"Chapter One: The Boy Who Lived.**

"Oh, wow. The boy who lived?"

The young boy sighed. The elder Snape growled. _Brilliant_, he thought bitterly.

"Wait one moment!" interrupted Remus. "A Potter, enemies with a Snape? Again?"

"Remus..."

"Sorry Lily..."

"let's just read..."

**"Mr and Mrs Dursley, of number four, Privet Drive, were proud to say that they were perfectly normal, thank you very much."**

"You're welcome very much," chorused James, Remus, Sirius and Peter. Lily hit them with her book.

Snape cleared his throat and began reading again.

**"They were the last people you'd expect to be involved in anything strange or mysterious, because they just didn't hold with such nonsense. **

**Mr Dursley was the director of a firm called Grunnings, which made drills."**

"What are drills?" asked Peter curiously. Lily shook her head as James, Sirius, Remus, Severus, Snape and Lupin shrugged confusedly. Harry smiled.

"Guess none of you bothered to take Muggle Studies?" Harry queried. He was rewarded with shakes of their heads. Harry laughed. Suddenly three people fell from the ceiling.

"Ugh, Harry? Is this one of your jokes?" asked a ginger haired boy.

The other boy glared at Harry."Really Potter, my father-"

"Your father, Draco, couldn't care less. And, your father right now is the same age as you!" interrupted a sleek haired girl. The redhead clapped her on the back lightly.

"That's our girl, 'Mione!" he exclaimed. The girl 'Mione blushed a light pink.

"Guys, let me introduce you to my friends and basically siblings, Ron Weasley, the ginger boy, and Hermione Granger, the muggleborn girl. That ferret there is Draco Malfoy. Hey, what's wrong Draco?"

The blonde boy scowled. "Stop calling me Ferret!"

Harry blinked innocently. "I don't know what you mean, Ferret!"

By this time, the Four Marauders were on the floor howling with laughter.

"Priceless, Harry!" choked Remus. Sirius, and Peter couldn't speak for laughing. James was red faced, banging on the table, upsetting the books. McGonagall and Lupin looked slightly irritated, but highly amused. Lily was hiding her giggles behind her hands. Severus and Snape however, we're looking very annoyed. Snape yelled over the ruckus that he was going to hide the books if they didn't stop and listen. They quietened down immediately. Harry introduced them to each other.

"James, Sirius, Remus, Peter, Severus, Lily...this is Minevra McGonagall, Hermione Granger, Ron Weasley, Draco Malfoy, Severus Snape, and Remus Lupin. I'm Harry-

Ron interrupted him

"Harry Potter."

**Wow, first chapter! What do you think? Please review! Constructive criticism welcomed, but no flames please! **

**The_One_Who_Loves_Tom_Riddle**


End file.
